No Such Thing As Luck
by Wolfen XXVII
Summary: "I'm not all bad. I just have a twisted sense of humor." This is a yaoi 3way story. Don't like, click the left-facing arrow button in the upper left hand corner of your screen or just continue scrolling. Curious, take a peek. All for it, have at it mon amis ;) JackRabbit x OC
1. Intro

**GREETINGS FF-IANS~! Yep, I have returned from the mysterious beyond, and i come bearing a tale. A new tale of intrigue, comedy, sarcasm, and YAOI! Oh, and an OC that is kinda the center of the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack (...I made a pun XD) If you haven't seen Rise of the Guardians go see it. See it now. Like...NOW**

**Anyway, enjoy my loves! **

* * *

Mist. That was the first thing the young man saw. It was thick and chilly, rolling in waves over the grassy hills. The grass he laid upon was soft, slightly damp with dew. When he took a breath, the taste and smell of cool sweet air filled his lungs.

The mist around the fair teen seemed to be swirling around him, thinning just enough for the night sky above to be seen. Silvery light shone on his long crimson locks and filled his luminous green eyes. A gentle smile graced his features as his gaze lifted to the moon. It was full and beautiful, the light allowing the water in the air to shine like floating diamonds. He let out a startled gasp as he was lifted into the air, held aloft seemingly by the moon itself. He felt rejuvenated, renewed, _alive_...but why?

Then he was falling. He was plummeting to the earth, but not a sound was made. He didn't scream, didn't look towards the rapidly approaching ground below. He kept his eyes locked on the moon. He kept asking why. Why was he here? He never saw the surface suddenly open up beneath him. Why now? He wanted so desperately to hear an answer; to know. As he sank deeper into the endless abyss, the moon becoming ever smaller in its increasing distance, the need to be answered became too much. _Why the hell is he not answering me?!_

"Who are you?" he called to the moon, "What am I?" The mist swirled around him as he continued to fall, clouding his vision once more.

"WHY ME?!"

* * *

"Why me?" the man sighed. He had been having a shitty day so far. His car broke down, he got chewed out by his boss at work, and then to top it all off, his girl dumped him. For some pansy no less! Honestly if it wasn't so bad, the young spirit would have laughed at the irony of it. He had been watching the guy all day and decided to jilt him at every turn. _Just to fuck with him_, he thought. Of course he wasn't all bad. He just had a pretty twisted sense of humor. Call it part of the gig. A mischievous smirk spread across the redhead's face as he watched the poor guy head to a drug store. He noticed a 'Lotto' sign flashing in the window.

"I smell an opportunity," he sang under his breath, "Let's see if we can turn this around for the better, shall we?" He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of energy hit him. The want of success, the hope of winning, the slim chance that luck will be on his side. The spirit's smirk bloomed into a smile.

"Eh, why not. You've earned it." No sooner had the words softly left his lips than he heard the jubilant sound of cheering erupt from the store below. The man from before ran out the store with the world's largest smile plastered on his face.

"I won! I fucking won! Oh Christ, I can't believe it-I bloody fucking WON!" The spirit watched amused as the man knelt in the middle of the vacant street and proceeded to kiss the winning lottery ticket.

"Lady Luck was with me tonight." he sighed happily. Wait, the fuck?! Did he just call me a "lady"? Green eyes blazed with irritation as a scowl marred the boy's elvin features. He unfolded his long legs and pushed himself off his perch on the roof. Worn leather boots barely made a sound as they landed upon the lawn below, leaving a small patch of clovers in their wake. He was happy that the guy had found some fortune today, but a little appreciation would be nice. At least get the bloody gender right!

His name was Clovis O'neill, a young lad from the Irish countryside, natural trickster, and smartass extraordinaire. But you all know him as the Leprechaun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy sh** guys, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in...a long while and I am so sorry for being a tease with this story D; Seriously, my bad. School, life, etc. but now i'm back and will hopefully be updating a lot faster with my stories. thank you for your patience1**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine this character would exist and Jack would have most likely joined Pitch. Just sayin'**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was approaching dawn when it happened. It had to have been; only the most _insane_ shit happens just before the sun rises. He was soaring through the sky, the last of the winter winds holding him aloft and the moon making his silvery locks glow. Jack let loose a peel of howling laughter as he dove through the clouds at a neck-break speed, leveling out just before he hit the treetops of the forest below. He landed gracefully atop a mighty oak and gazed calmly over the landscape. The winter spirit really loved Ireland in the winter time. The way the snow covered the lush green woodlands and frosted the tips of the never ending seas of grass was positively breathtaking. Although springtime was fast approaching, Jack still made an effort to cover the land with delicate layers of ice, swirling around the trees, coating the lakes and leaves. Which is why he was surprised when he found a patch of pure untouched green illuminated by the moon above.

"That's weird," he breathed aloud, "It is way too early for new growth to start coming in." He jumped from his perch, landing softly on the forest floor, and walked towards the green spot dragging his staff as he went. When he approached it, a simple tap from his staff immediately froze it over. Jack smirked and turned to head home only to find yet another green spot not too far from the first. He lifted a brow at this discovery and proceeded to freeze that one as well, only to find another and another and another. A whole path of them was forming up the side of the hill!

"What the hell?!" Jack was entirely confused by this turn of events. Confused, and intrigued. Whatever made these must be at the end of the trail, he thought. So after freezing over the nearest patch of what he now recognized as clovers, the eternal teen took off in a sprint up the side of the hill. And then, _it happened_.

This is what I get for coming home two hours before sunup, thought the disoriented redhead. One minute Clovis was walking through the cold albeit beautiful countryside to get to his place, and the next he find himself being crashed into at top speed by some random lad with silver hair. The result was a long tumble down the opposite slope of the hill and rolling to a stop in the valley that lay between it and the neighboring one. A grunt and a sudden near painful pressure on his stomach alerted Clovis that his unexpected guest had fallen with him.

"Oy! Get off me ya blunderin' sack o' skin!" he shouted as he none-too-gently shoved the other boy off of him. Sure it was rude, but he was already annoyed by the night's events. However, as he sat up and brushed off his worn black denim vest, he wasn't expecting to see traces of frost stuck to the fabric. _The hell? _Upon closer inspection he found that his pants were covered in it, as well as a particularly heavily frosted trail of grass starting at the top of the hill where he fell and stopping where he landed. He heard something like muttered cursing and looked towards the stranger, demanding to know what was happening. He was immediately struck silent by the mesmerizing cerulean gaze that met him. The boy had eased himself into a crouched position with a firm grip on his odd looking staff. Those icy blue eyes were trained on the spirit of luck and his wild snowy hair was tasseled by the night breeze. The more Clovis gazed upon the pale teen, the more familiar he seemed. He had heard news of a new Guardian popping up about two years ago, but had never met or seen him. Until now.

"Jack Frost." His statement came out with the slight implication of a question. The widening of the young Guardian's eyes was all the confirmation he needed.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked in a small voice filled with a mix of joy and disbelief. Clovis was taken aback by the question.

"Of course I can see ya!" he chuckled, "It'd be harder to glare at ya for barreling me over otherwise." He added with a devilish grin. Jack actually looked a bit sheepish at that and mumbled a quick apology to the Irishman.

"I was just trying to figure out who was leaving the clover patches around," Jack explained, "And since it was you I ran into at the end of the trail, I'm assuming you're the culprit." Jack pointed out with his signature smirk. Clovis chuckled through his nose and through his hands up in mock surrender.

"Guilty as charged." Jack's smirk grew into a smile as his curiosity got the better of him.

"What's your name, or should I just call you Grand Creator of Clover Patches?" Clovis gave wry grin at the remark and stood up, towering over the still crouched teen.

"The name's Clovis O'Neill, a.k.a. the Leprechaun, spirit of luck." He gave a quick bow at the waist as his fiery green gaze locked with Jack's shimmering blue one. "It is a pleasure to meet you, King of Snowflakes."

Jack actually laughed at that as he stood, coming up just shy of the same height as Clovis. They never broke eye contact as they smiled and bid each other farewell, both knowing that their lives were about to get a lot more fun.


End file.
